


It's Just a Little Fling

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marauders' Era, with a side of Jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: James has his reasons for bouncing on his feet. He's got the life...





	It's Just a Little Fling

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. A funny kind of Jamus. ;) Read, review, and enjoy!

"Oh, you're a newlywed, aren't you?"

"Yup," James replies as he grabs an extra apple to add to his basket, his wedding band glinting on his left hand. The grandmother beams at him as he heads to the checkout line. He smiles to her and then to the girl ringing him up. "Life couldn't be better."

"So no babies yet?" the grandmother asks, and the cashier chuckles at the matronly attitude.

"Not yet," James says. "But, hey, there's my wife, the house, the little picket fence, and even a dog."

"Oh, what breed?"

"A mutt."

"That sounds lovely," the cashier comments as James pays. He thanks her and wishes them both a lovely day. At home, Lily gives him a confused look. "The milkman seems to think we have a dog," she tells him, bewildered.

James scoffs. "What? That's absurd. Must be thinking of another couple." He kisses her and gives her the groceries. "Oh! I forgot to drop something off to Remus. I'll be back in a bit." Lily lets him go, and James takes that extra apple with him, biting into it after he's Apparated to Remus' _old_ apartment, the one everyone else knows Remus sold. Which is true. But he bought it back for these purposes.

Though James wonders what he'll be to Remus and Remus will be to him years down the road, he can't help but smile as he tosses the apple and Remus catches it, a cute, disgruntled look on his face. "Feeding me again, are you?" But he bites from where James was eating anyway.

James grins, his arms snaking around the other wizard's waist as he steals the bit of fruit from his mouth with his own. He dances them backwards into the "empty" apartment. "You've got to have _some_ meat on your bones, Moony."

Remus smirks as James nuzzles his neck, half hidden by his open collar. "Actually, I'm about to have my boner in some meat."

James laughs as they absentmindedly hang up their cloaks and start to undress one another. "By Godric… You've learned some new tricks, haven't you?"

"You're about to see, James." Remus pauses. "Wait—'tricks'? You haven't been telling people you have a dog again, have you?" He sighs his sigh that has always grabbed James' heart.

James kissed him sweetly. "You know I love you, pet."

Remus snorts, but his blush gives him away. "Yeah, yeah…me, too."

**Author's Note:**

> XD Yeah, this was a smattering of puns…but funny ones. ;} GAH! I just can't stop writing Jamus! XD
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :3
> 
> 2017 note: Thank Merlin 2011 me went on a Jamus-writing streak. This shit is funny. XDDD Poor Rem, tho, dealing with the likes of either James or Sirius as his love… ;]


End file.
